


The Angelic Instruments

by Caffeine_faerie



Series: Assorted prompt oneshots [9]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angels, Epilogue, F/M, Fluff, Post-Episode: s03e22 All Good Things..., Post-credit scene, clace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 17:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20012080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caffeine_faerie/pseuds/Caffeine_faerie
Summary: Post end-credits for the series finale. Jace and Clary have the blood of two angels in their veins. And Raziel isn't the only angel interested in their future. Why did Clary get her memories back? What did it mean?Another wildly hypothetical spin on the importance of Jace as Clary in the Shadow World. And why she had to lose her powers for a year. (Apart from Raziel being spiteful).





	The Angelic Instruments

**Author's Note:**

> Still irked with the finale and Raziel being spiteful. Of course, a fascination with angels in history and literature made me think about how Ithuriel was so different to Raziel and what it could mean. So. I took it for a spin. 
> 
> I think it works. But that's just me.

She had grabbed his hand and led him back into the gallery. Sat him down and told him not to move until she was done.

Jace followed her in without protest. He needed the time to process what had just happened.

What _had_ just happened? It made absolutely no sense. Clary should not have been able to see him, or remember his name, or anything. Raziel had taken that from her. So what had now changed?

He looked up and saw her looking at him, her beautiful smile made his heart sing, and he couldn't help by smile back. She was his life. And she was coming back to him.

A few hours later, Clary unlocked the door to her apartment, and let Jace in. He stood in the doorway with an air of uncertainty as he looked around. He had been outside her apartment keeping watch so often, but he had never seen inside.

He was still standing awkwardly in front of the now closed door when Clary appeared before him with two bottles of beer in her hands. Jace blinked as he took one from her and allowed himself, again, to be lead to a sofa to sit.

He took a swig, and tapped the side of the bottle as he gathered his thoughts and questions. Clary let him, waiting.

"What -" Jace cleared his throat and started again. "What do you remember?"

Clary took a sip from her own bottle as she reflected on the question. The answer surprised even her.

"All of it."

Jace frowned. "But why? Why now? Raziel -"

"Raziel acted rashly, and with not a little spite." The voice came from the kitchen, and both Jace and Clary swung around in surprise to see who had spoken.

He was tall, and ageless. His hair was golden, and he shone as he stood, wings furled behind him, casually next to the kitchen counter.

"What Raziel forgot is that there is a Will that is beyond his, and while you are of the Nephilim - his blood - you both are also of the blood of Ithuriel, who was of mine. And you were meant for a different fate."

"Ithuriel was yours?" Jace looked and sounded confused.

The angel standing in the kitchen smiled slightly and moved around to stand before them in lounge.

"I am Gabriel. Ithuriel and his kin were lesser members of my order. Just as Raziel is a lesser member of Michael's order. We all have a purpose and needs. Raziel is fairly militant in his existence and creation of the Nephilim, while those of my order defend and enlighten."

"When Valentine added Ithuriel's blood to those of both your mothers to create you, he was not aware that he was serving another purpose. You two became my instruments as well, and your grace is mine, not his, to grant. His punishment of both of you was out of spite - you do not fit within his desired parameters, and quite frankly, antiquated and unquestioning ways. Raziel created the Nephilim with a purpose, and then left them - without considering the ways in which the Shadow world was changing. This is why you two were granted your gifts. It would have happened even without what Valentine chose to do, but it is unfortunate that he had become so consumed with greatness that he needed to hold my dear Ithuriel captive as he did."

Gabriel looked at Clary gravely.

"As for your punishment, Clarissa Morgenstern, what you did in the killing and resurrecting your father was abominable, and for that, you needed to be punished. However, the lives you saved in sacrificing yourself to protect the world from your brother balanced that act. It is for that reason that you were to be banished from the shadow world for a year. It was also necessary to allow the Nephilim and Downworlders to come to some semblance of balance without you. Of course, your pain was brief and only for the duration that you were losing your gifts and runes.

Gabriel turned to Jace, his expression sympathetic.

"Your punishment was unnecessary, and prolonged. The pain caused was uncalled for, and for that I apologise, Jonathan Herondale. The anguish inflicted on you through the loss of your soulmate is unforgivable, and it is for that we have returned Clarissa's grace to her."

Clary looked from Gabriel to Jace, and back again.

"I'm sorry, I don't follow. I can see the Shadow world again because it was causing Jace pain?"

Gabriel smiled at her. "You may not have been aware, but it was causing you a great deal of pain too. You, Clarissa, were just not conscious of it. You knew something was wrong - that constant ache of something missing. It affected you on a different level, but Jonathan was the one openly dealing with the loss. Neither of you were able to prosper with Raziel's curse on you, but neither will you two be able to ever be just Nephilim. You weren't to begin with, but you will be something different now."

Jace tensed. He didn't know where this was going, and he wasn't sure if he liked it.

"Something different, how?" He exchanged a glance with Clary before waiting for Gabriel to reply.

"You will get your runes back, Clarissa, and your gift to create more. The world has changed since the Grey Book was created, and you were born to add to it for a more unified Down World. You have the opportunity to exist in both the mundane and shadow world Clarissa, should you wish to. There is no reason for you to forsake either. Indeed, your strength comes in your navigation of both."

"And you Jonathan, always the perfect soldier and strategist, you too have the opportunity to release the creative side that you have long protected, and redefine the way in which the worlds integrate with each other. Your Parabatai and his husband have already established the diplomatic foundations for this, but he will need your support in making it work."

"Alec?" Clary asked Jace softly, "what's he done?"

"He's now the Inquisitor in Alicante. And Magnus is High Warlock there... there's been some big changes in this last year Clary."

Clary's face lit up as she heard the news. Gabriel paused and let Clary take the announcement in.

"So I can keep my art, and be a Shadowhunter?"

"If you so desire. You were born instruments of peace - both of you - and while you may need to fight when the needs arise, your true callings are to protect and defend."

"Isn't that what the Nephilim were created to do in the first place?" Jace asked.

"In the beginning, yes. Although they have gone astray over several centuries. You and your friends were born to bring it all back into alignment. Oh... and one other thing..."

Gabriel paused and examined Clary and Jace closely before continuing.

"You are not of the Clave. You never have been. Ithuriel's blood has made you other to them, and this will be the biggest area of adjustment, and cause the most upheaval. You are angelic agents - my angelic agents - in much the same way that Raziel created the Mortal Instruments. You cannot be held to the same standards as the rest of the Clave, and as they have seen, your powers are different to those of Raziel's blood."

"Is this why I can keep both worlds?"

"Yes Clarissa. And why you, Jonathan, can choose to join the mundane world as well, should you wish to. It will take some adjusting, but it is your birthright."

"How do we tell the Clave about all of this? They're not going to believe us."

This had been bugging Jace. Nephilim law was unchangeable. There was no way they were just going to accept what Gabriel had just decreed. It was going to be a tough ask to even let Clary back - with or without her runes.

"Have faith Jonathan. Some of us do listen, even if Raziel does not. Events will come to pass without the need for bloodshed that will usher in the next age of peace and growth for those with angel and demon blood. You will know what to do when the time comes, both of you, and I will be listening if you call for me. I may not be able to help you directly, but I will always guide you, should you need it."

Gabriel reached his hands out to Clary.

"Come here Clarissa. Let me restore fully what was taken from you."

Clary stood uncertainly and made her way to stand in front of the angel.

"Do not fear, I will not hurt you."

Clary put her hands in Gabriel's open ones and the room suddenly glowed brightly. She gasped slightly as she felt warmth spread through her veins, and a tingling sensation on the parts of her skin where her runes had been. She looked down and watched her angelic rune shining gold on her skin, her blocking rune and strength coalescing to imprint themselves and her power returning. She looked across as Jace - and was surprised to see his runes were bright gold and his eyes were molten too.

Gabriel dropped her hands and stepped back, the light in the room getting brighter as he smiled at them.

"You are my instruments and I will be with you. Go now, my children, and be happy. You have earned this."

The light died and they were left in silent apartment. The lamplight seeming almost too dim after Gabriel's departure.

Clary looked at her hands and arms and took in her runes. She closed her eyes and she could feel the buzz in her blood that she didn't know she had missed until now. She felt it settle, and then opened her eyes to find Jace standing opposite her, watching her carefully, uncertainly.

"Are you..."

He wasn't really sure how to say what he wanted to, but Clary's bright smile as she stepped forward, grabbed the front of his shirt, and pulled him in for a kiss seemed to answer all the questions he had for her. He smiled into the kiss and pulled her closer.

He was happy. Truly happy. And he didn't know when the last time that had been. He was hers, and she was with him. His Clary, whole and complete. And they were something else. He frowned.

Clary, feeling his frown, pulled away slightly. She looked up at him.

"What?"

"We're different."

"We always were."

"But -"

"Jace, I really want to kiss you right now. We can figure everything else out later."

He couldn't really argue with that. So he bent back down and caught her lips again. They were alright, and they could deal with everything else later.


End file.
